12 Days of Maximum Ride Christmas
by Aleria14
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! And to celebrate, I thought that I'd write the 12 days of Christmas Maximum Ride style! Happy holidays :D


****

Me: So I was up at 1am last night-

**Iggy: Anyone see anything wrong with that sentence?**

**Me: Heh...it's near Christmas and I'm on holiday! I don't need to go to bed early! And look, at 1am I come up with ideas for oneshots!**

**Iggy: -facepalm- alright, point. So what were you saying?**

**Me: I was up at 1am and I _desperately _wanted to write an MR Christmas story - so here's the first one :)**

**Iggy: The _first _one?**

**Me: I want to write something else as well, and I will asap**

**Iggy: You're so into Christmas this year that it's scary**

**Me: Well, if that's the way you feel, then I won't give you your Christmas present.**

**Iggy: What? But, Bell-**

**Me: No.**

**Iggy: ;(**

**Me: That won't work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. At all. And I don't own 12 days of Christmas either**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you like it.**

* * *

**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, **

_A mutant up a pine tree_

****

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 

_Two bomb makers_

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 

_Three pairs of gills_

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 

_Four Erasers_

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

_Five broken hearts_

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 

_Six flying birdkids_

Five broken hearts

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

_Seven new found skills_

Six flying birdkids

Five broken hearts

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 

_Eight flyboys droning_

Seven new found skills

Six flying birdkids

Five broken hearts

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

_Nine annoying Whitecoats_

Eight flyboys droning

Seven new found skills

Six flying birdkids

Five broken hearts

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 

_Ten days of home school_

Nine annoying Whitecoats

Eight flyboys droning

Seven new found skills

Six flying birdkids

Five broken hearts

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 

_Eleven cookies eaten_

Ten days of home school

Nine annoying Whitecoats

Eight flyboys droning

Seven new found skills

Six flying birdkids

Five broken hearts

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

****

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

_Twelve fangirls screaming_

Eleven cookies eaten

Ten days of home school

Nine annoying Whitecoats

Eight flyboys droning

Seven new found skills

Six flying birdkids

Five broken hearts

Four Erasers

Three pairs of gills

Two bomb makers

And a mutant up a pine tree

* * *

**Me: Yay! (oh, and I just wanted to explain about number five, 'five broken hearts.' By that, I meant how the flock felt when Fang left. I also thank rainbowlouise for that idea :))**

**Iggy: This is what you come up with at 1am?**

**Me: heh...it's sad really**

**Iggy: Agreed. And what about my present? ;(;(;(;(**

**Me: All I can say is you're lucky that it's Christmas.**

**Iggy: YES! -hugs-**

**Me: DID YOU JUST HUG ME?**

**Iggy: ...no?**

**Me: Looks like I just got my Christmas present.**

**Iggy: ...-facepalm-**

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Iggy: What she said.**

**-Bell and Ig**


End file.
